mayreyfandomcom-20200214-history
Health and Safety Guy
Health and Safety Guy, (Official designation: A-276) is an artificially manufactured human and employee of the council. His primary function as a drone of the state is to ensure that all regulations regarding the safety and wellbeing of all individuals be observed and respected. Creation A-276 was created in 2010 as part of the council's mass production of artificial human workforce units. The A-models had been considered obsolete for a few years prior to this and A-276 was among the last batch to be grown. Appearance Health and Safety guy is instantly recognisable from his blue button up shirt, high visibility vest, yellow hard-hat, safety goggles, and mustache. He does not strangely resemble youtube host MayRey. Life After being created, A-276 spent the first 6 months of his life maturing in his pod, as was normal for the A models, before being assigned to the east London district as a trainee health and safety drone. Career At the age of 4 and a half, A-276 was promoted to assistant nail finder. His job was to assist in finding nails that had been left out on the floor in workshops. Following a tragic nail incident, he assumed the role of head nail finder replacing the recently deceased A-094. Following budget cuts, the council decided it was too expensive to keep the older A-models running and so The Great Purge was initiated in late 2015. Of the 248 units that were still alive during that time, 244 were confirmed to be successfully destroyed. A-276 remains one of the only surviving A-models in existence. Fate Following the great purge, A-276 was allowed to keep his job in the council as firing him proved too expensive. He was assigned to wander across the land and enforce health and safety regulations as per the councils wishes. Socially programmed from birth to obey the councils every whim, he obliged and still wanders the world to this day. Since beginning his travels he has become known to those he encounters as Health and Safety Guy. In mid 2017 he encountered MayRey and urged a young boy not to enter a dangerously unsafe house. His advice was ignored. The following year, now sporting a mustache, he attempted to stop Mr. Incredible from performing his duties as a superhero due to the health and safety risks it provided. Quotes * "hold on a minute, sunshine!" * "I have lost my other badge" * "I grew it myself!" Behind the Scenes Health and Safety guy is portrayed by Lily and is able to appear in scenes through the use of camera angles, editing, and magic. Inspiration The character of Health and Safety guy was inspired by 2 other characters. The first being UPS from Stupid Mario Brothers as he is a profession centric character, shown to be totally obsessed with their job as their sole purpose in life. The other source of Inspiration for the character was Kel from the Series 2 Doctor Who adventure "fear her", a council worker who attempted on multiple occasions during the episode to enforce council regulations and threatening to report people to the council with the phrase:"I'm reportin' you to the caansul!". A-276's iconic accent and outfit were both Inspired by Kel. Category:Characters